


ไม่พูด

by shineforth



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineforth/pseuds/shineforth
Summary: Sato Keigo x Kinjo Sukai
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Sato Keigo





	ไม่พูด

"เดี๋ยวมารับ ตั้งใจเข้า สู้ๆ "

เคโกะลูบศีรษะเด็กหนุ่มเบื้องหน้า สกายในชุดนักศึกษาเต็มยศยืนสงบนิ่งให้ลูบแต่โดยดี ในเวลานี้คือเป็นช่วงกอบโกยพลังใจให้เต็มที่ก่อนไปเผชิญหน้ากับกรรมการคุมสอบ จะกี่ครั้งสกายก็ไม่เคยชินกับการสอบความคืบหน้าโปรเจคจบเสียที อย่างไรก็ตามสกายเชื่อว่าวันนี้มันจะออกมาดี

"อือ รีบไปเถอะ เดี๋ยวสาย" สกายเอ่ยเตือนคนที่ลงทุนขับรถมาส่งเขาถึงคณะแต่เช้า รู้ทั้งรู้ว่าที่ทำงานตนเองกับมหาลัยของสกายห่างกันมากแต่ก็ยังอุตส่าห์ขับมาส่ง

"ครับ มีอะไรโทรบอกนะ" เคโกะทำมือเป็นสัญลักษณ์โทรเข้า เห็นอีกคนพยักหน้ารับจึงบอกลาอีกหนพร้อมคาถาเล็กๆ น้อยๆ "ผ่านๆๆ เพี้ยง สกายเก่งอยู่แล้ว รักนะ ไปล่ะ"

เคโกะขับรถออกไปแล้ว สกายสูดหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ใจสงบลงหลายส่วน ณ เวลานี้เหลือเพียงคินโจ สุไก เช้านี้ใต้ตึกคณะก็ยังคงเต็มไปด้วยเพื่อนรุ่นเดียวกันหลายภาควิชา บางคนกินข้าวเช้าไปแก้ไขสไลด์พรีเซนต์ไป บ้างคุยกับเพื่อนร่วมโปรเจค และบางส่วนที่พูดคุยเรื่อยเปื่อย

'มึง เขาบอกรักกัน'

'เก็บอาการหน่อย'

'ก็กูสังเกตมาสักพักแล้วอะ ไม่นึกว่าจะคบกันจริงๆ '

'มึงก็ไปเสือกเรื่องชาวบ้านเขา'

'อุ่ย เขามองว่ะ เลิ่กลั่กเลยกู'

'สมน้ำหน้า'

สกายเหลือบมองจากหางตา ใบหน้าเรียบตึงปกปิดความไม่พอใจไว้ เสียงเหล่านี้มีมาพักใหญ่แล้ว ก่อนหน้านี้ก็ปล่อยผ่านปิดหูปิดตาไป การถูกจ้องมองเพราะสงสัยในความสัมพันธ์เป็นอะไรที่สกายไม่ค่อยชอบนัก เสียงซุบซิบระคายหู พากันวิเคราะห์มานั่งสังเกตการณ์อยู่นั่น อยู่ ๆ ก็ตกเป็นเป้าสายตา คิดว่าพวกเขาไม่สังเกตเห็นหรือยังไง

สกายได้แต่เก็บความรู้สึกไว้ภายใต้ใบหน้าเรียบนิ่ง พยายามไม่สนใจ

ภายนอกสกายดูเป็นคนมีความอดทน แต่เขารู้ตัวว่าในความเป็นจริงไม่เป็นเช่นนั้นเลย เมื่อมีมากๆ เข้ามันก็เกินกว่าที่เขาจะทนไหว ในวันหนึ่งที่ตอนนี้ก็ยังรู้สึกผิด วันที่ตนเอาไปลงกับคนรักเสียได้

"พี่ไม่พูดบอกรักผมตอนอยู่ข้างนอกได้ไหม" สกายพูดออกมาบนรถขณะรอสัญญาณไฟ แอร์ตรงเบาะข้างคนขับเหมือนจะเย็นขึ้นมาหนึ่งระดับหลังพูดออกไป

"ง้า ทำไมล่ะ" เคโกะโหยใส่ทันที เรื่องนี้ถือเป็นปัญหาที่กระทบกับชีวิตประจำวันเลยทีเดียว วันหนึ่งเคโกะต้องเอ่ยคำสักครั้ง จะไม่ให้พูดเลยก็ขัดกับนิสัยของเคโกะอยู่เหมือนกัน

"ก็ไม่ให้พูดแค่นั้นแหละ"

"เขินที่พี่พูดเหรอ" เคโกะพูดยิ้มๆ ในใจอยากเห็นตอนแฟนรุ่นน้องเขินให้เห็นอีก

"น่าอายออก" เด็กหนุ่มมุบมิบเสียงเบาหวิว

"มีอะไรน่าอายกัน บอกรักกันก็ปกตินี่นา" เคโกะตอบกลับ จริงๆ เคโกะไม่คิดมากเรื่องนี้แต่ก็มีอยู่เสี้ยววินาทีที่เผลอนิ่งไป

“ขอโทษ ผมไม่ได้หมายความว่าอย่างงั้นจริงๆ” สกายทำตัวไม่ถูก เขารู้ตัวว่าใช้คำพูดไม่ดีเสียแล้ว "แต่ก็... ไม่ให้พูดแล้วกัน"

เคโกะหน้างอ หมุนพวงมาลัยเลี้ยวเข้าเส้นทางตรงไปคอนโดมิเนียม "ก็พี่อยากบอกรักสกายนี่นา""ก็ไม่พูดข้างนอกไง" เหมือนเขาจะคิดผิดเสียแล้วสิ สกายหลับตาลง เห็นทีจะต้องง้อเจ้าหมายักษ์กันยาวแน่ หลังจากนั้นเคโกะก็ไม่พูดว่ารักสกายอีกเลยแม้แต่คำเดียว ไม่ใช่แค่ข้างนอกหรือเวลาอยู่กับเพื่อนๆ อย่างที่เคยตกลงไว้ แต่ในตอนที่อยู่ด้วยกันสองคนเคโกะก็ไม่พูดออกมาเลยสักคำจนสกายว้าวุ่นใจ'เป็นอะไรที่ผิดธรรมชาติ เคโกะมีหรือจะอดกลั้นไม่พูดออกมา'ในวันนี้พวกเขาออกมากินข้าวด้วยกัน เคโกะยังพูดคุยตามปกติ เล่าวีรกรรมที่ไปก่อกับเพื่อนๆ ในวันนี้อย่างออกรส มือซุกซนวางพักบนหน้าขาของสกายเช่นเคย เว้นก็แต่คำว่ารักจากปากที่หายไป

สิ่งที่เคยมีแต่วันดีคืนดีกลับไม่มีอยู่มันน่ากลัวนะ

"อยากพูดอะไรหรือเปล่า คิ้วขมวดมาตั้งแต่เมื่อกี้แล้ว" เคโกะเอ่ยออกมาขณะตักลิ้นวัวลงในจานสกาย นี่คือหนึ่งในของโปรดของพวกเขาทั้งคู่เลย แต่กับสกายแล้วเคโกะแทบประเคนทุกสิ่งทุกอย่างให้อีกฝ่ายได้อย่างง่ายดาย

"พอพี่ไม่พูดแล้วมันแปลกๆ น่ะ" เด็กหนุ่มบ่นงุบงิบก่อนตักชิ้นเนื้อนุ่มเข้าปาก

"พี่ก็ปกตินี่ ก็ยังคุยเก่งเหมือนเดิม" แขนยาวเอื้อมหยิบกระดาษทิชชูส่งให้ ก่อนลอบดูดสมูทตี้มะม่วงของสกายไปหนึ่งอึกจนโดนตีขาไปป้าบใหญ่ เคโกะได้แต่ช้อนตาลูกหมาสำนึกผิดส่งกลับไป

"อย่ามาทำเป็น อยู่กันสองคนพี่พูดก็ได้ ผมไม่ชินเลย" สกายพูดอ้อมแอ้ม หลบดวงตาสีคาราเมลหวานเชื่อม เคโกะเผยรอยยิ้มกว้าง แต่หาได้ทำตามที่คนรักต้องการ

"อิ่มแล้ว ออกไปเดินย่อยกันเถอะ"

ตอนแรกเคโกะก็คิดว่าจะแกล้งต่ออีกสักวันสองวัน...

"สกาย พี่มีบินด่วนน่ะ ไปรับไม่ได้แล้วสิ ขอโทษนะ" มือใหญ่นวดหว่างคิ้วเป็นวงกลม ที่โน่นคนขาดจนต้องส่งไปกะทันหัน พี่โชขอโทษขอโพยเป็นการใหญ่เพราะเร็นเกิดท้องเสียพอดี ตอนนี้นั่งกอดน้ำเกลือแร่ตัวซีดอยู่บ้านไปแล้ว ผลของตำมะละกอเส้นเดียวที่สาวๆ ให้เจ้าตัวลองกินแท้ๆ

//ไปไหน กลับตอนไหนอ่า//

"ไปเชียงใหม่ กลับวันอาทิตย์นี้แหละ" เคโกะมองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างรถที่กำลังมุ่งหน้าสู่สนามบิน บนกระจกสะท้อนภาพเพื่อนสนิทนั่งคุ้ยหาขนมเยลลี่ของโปรดจากถุงผ้าสีทึบ จากนั้นจึงมีเสียงกุกกักจากปลายสาย

//.....//

//เดินทางดี ๆ อย่าลืมกินยาล่ะ//

เคโกะถึงกับหลุดขำ ยังจำตอนที่ตนจามจนจมูกแดงได้เพราะอากาศเปลี่ยน อุตส่าห์ได้ไปเที่ยวกับสกาย กลายเป็นว่าไปเป็นคนป่วยให้เจ้าตัวดูแลแทน เสียงนี่ดุเหมือนแม่เชียวล่ะ เผลอๆ มากกว่าแม่อีก

"ครับ ทิชชูก็เอามาแล้วนะ" ว่าแล้วก็ตบๆ ห่อทิชชูสีฟ้าลายการ์ตูนในกระเป๋า ทาคุมิทำหน้าเหม็นขณะเคี้ยวเยลลี่หน้าตาเหมือนไส้เดือน จบด้วยการที่ผมสีชมพูถูกยีจนยุ่งเหยิงส่วนเจ้าของหน้าบูดบึ้ง

"ดีมากมิสเตอร์ซาโต้ ถึงแล้วโทรบอกด้วย" เคโกะตอบรับ รอจนอีกฝั่งวางสายไป

** SKY **

พุธ

17.12

พี่เห็นน้ำหอมของผมไหม

17.24

ไว้ถึงห้องจะดูให้นะ

17.25

ครับ

กลับถึงห้องเคโกะก็พุ่งหากระเป๋าเดินทางทันที จะว่าคุ้นมือไหมก็ไม่แน่ใจนัก จริงอยู่ที่อยู่คนละคอนโดแต่ทั้งสองคนก็ไปมาหาสู่กันตลอด ค้างคืนเป็นบางที ก่อนหน้านี้ก็ให้สกายมานอนค้าง วันเดินทางเคโกะก็รีบกวาดๆ จากโต๊ะไม่ทันระวังนัก จะมีปนไปบ้างก็เป็นไปได้ ชายหนุ่มเปิดกระเป๋าโน้นทีนี้ทีจนกระทั่งสัมผัสโดนขวดแก้วเล็ก ๆ เข้า

‘ติดมาจริง ๆ ด้วย’

** SKY **

19.09

อยู่แหละ

เผลอกวาดมาด้วย โทษที

19.13

โอเค ไม่เป็นไรครับ

โทรได้ไหม?

19.13

เอาสิ

ร่างสูงเดินออกไปยืนข้างระเบียง ฟังเสียงคนรักจากโทรศัพท์บ่นกระปอดกระแปดเกี่ยวกับโปรเจคจบ กับบ่นคนในเซคบ้าง จบด้วยปลอบใจเด็กน้อยที่ปวดหัวกับโปรเจคแต่พรุ่งนี้มีสอบยังไม่อ่านหนังสือ เป็นสิ่งที่พวกเขาทำทุก ๆ วันที่โต๊ะกินข้าว

//จะวางแล้วพี่จะไม่พูดสักหน่อยเหรอ//

//ผมคิดถึงพี่//

เสียงปลายสายที่ดูตัดพ้อเล็ก ๆ ทำเอาเคโกะใจอ่อนแทบแย่ สกายดูเหมือนจะโตกว่าวัย ทว่าแท้จริงแล้วมีด้านเอาแต่ใจเงียบๆ ซ่อนอยู่ ยามได้สัมผัสส่วนนี้ของคนรัก ใจเคโกะฟูฟ่องขึ้นมาอย่างบอกไม่ถูก อยากนั่งเครื่องกลับไปโอ๋เสียเดี๋ยวนั้น

"คิดถึงเหมือนกัน"

//รักพี่นะ//

เคโกะหลุดยิ้มออกมาทันที หรือที่ทำอยู่ตอนนี้คือเขากำลังแกล้งตัวเองอยู่นะ "อื้อ เหมือนกัน"

.

.

.

“กูยังขำรุกิ กูก็นึกว่ามันเมาจีบเจ้าของร้าน ที่ไหนได้มันนั่งคุยกับเสา โคตรเหี้ย” อาเกดะเล่าอย่างออกรสออกชาติขณะเดินกลับห้องช่วงกลางดึก สองแขนยกขึ้นโอบเป็นวงแสดงท่าทางอย่างสมจริง “จังหวะที่ดันเจ้าของร้านออกแล้วเข้าไปจูบเสาคือแบบ อื้ม ดูดดื่มมาก”

เคโกะอมยิ้มเล็กน้อย เขายังจำเจ้าของร้านผมแดงคนนั้นได้ดี วันนี้ปิดงานลงแล้ว ทีมงานอยากเลี้ยงฉลองกันเล็กน้อยจึงไปหยุดที่บาร์ของโคสุเกะเจ้าของร้านผมสีเพลิงคนนั้น

“พี่โชจะดึงแม่งก็เกาะหนึบเลย กูนี่ขำน้ำตาเล็ดน้ำตาไหล โอ๊ย ตื่นมาแม่งคงเอาปากจุ่มแอลกอฮอล์” อาเกดะโผกอดมินาโตะทั้งยังขำจนตัวสั่น

“คืนนี้คงกอดคอห่านนั่งหอนเพลงแหงม” จุนกิเอ่ยขำๆ เหลือบมองสองคนที่กอดกันหนึบ

“พี่! พูดอะไร! พี่รุกิมันทำจริงนะเว้ย หูทิพย์ฉิบหาย” มินาโตะพูดเสียงเบา

“อ่าว ฉิบหายละ ใครนอนกับมันวะ”

“พี่โชอะดิ...”

“อุ่ย...” ทุกคนพร้อมกันเห็นใจโชโดยมิได้นัดหมาย คืนนี้จะได้นอนไหมนะ

“เลิกเม้า ถึงแล้ว แยกๆ พรุ่งนี้สายได้แต่รถไม่รอนะ” โทโมอากิเอ่ยเตือน นี่ก็ดึกมากแล้ว ซุบซิบนินทาเช่นนี้ก็คงไม่ดีเช่นกัน

“ครับๆ”

** SKY **

พฤหัสบดี

17.03

วันนี้กินกะเพราไก่กับต้มจืด

SKY ได้ส่งรูป

กินข้าวยัง

อย่าลืมกินข้าว

22.45

ฝันดีครับ

อย่าตื่นสายล่ะ

"ดึกขนาดนี้น้องเขานอนไปแล้วมั้ง" ทาคุมิพูดแทรกเสียงอื้ออึงของไดร์เป่าผมในมือตน เห็นเพื่อนสนิททำท่าจะโทรหาสายประจำเลยร้องออกมา

นิ้วที่กำลังเลื่อนปุ่มโทรออกชะงักลง "นั่นสินะ" นี่ก็ตีสองกว่าแล้ว ป่านนี้เจ้าตัวคงหลับอุตุไปแล้ว เคโกะล้มเลิกความตั้งใจเดิมก่อนเลื่อนนิ้วส่งข้อความแทน

//ราตรีสวัสดิ์ ฝันดีครับ🌙//

คืนนั้นเคโกะไม่รู้เลยว่าทันทีที่สมาร์ตโฟนข้างเตียงสั่นไหว ห้องสีเทาสลัวพลันสว่างวูบ จุดกำเนิดมาจากจอเล็กๆ ในมือคนคนหนึ่ง แสงไฟสะท้อนภาพริมฝีปากบางกำลังคลี่ยิ้มอย่างแช่มช้า นานทีเดียวที่เด็กหนุ่มจดจ้องเพียงข้อความประโยคนั้น ปล่อยให้ความอบอุ่นซึมลึกสู่หัวใจพร้อม ๆ กับแสงไฟที่ดับลง

** KE1GO **

เสาร์

19.43

วันนี้อากาศดี

ท้องฟ้าสวยมาก อยากให้เห็นจัง

19.46

ถ่ายมาสิ

พรุ่งนี้ให้ผมไปรับไหม

19.46

จะมารับพี่เหรอ

19.46

อือ กี่โมงอะ

19.46

ประมาณ10.20อะ

ซื้อขนมเผื่อหน่อยสิ

19.47

โอเค

19.48

โทรหานะ

//เออ น้ำหอมขวดนั้นของสกายที่ติดมา//

“หือ?”

//วันนี้พี่ฉีดน้ำหอมขวดนั้นด้วยล่ะ// เสียงเตียงยวบตัวลงดังหลังเคโกะกล่าวจบ

“.... นึกยังไงฉีด คิดถึงหรือไง” สกายยิ้มขณะดึงผ้านวมขึ้นถึงหน้าท้อง คิดเล่นๆ ว่าเคโกะกำลังนอนบนเตียงเหมือนตนอยู่หรือเปล่านะ

//อ่าว ก็รู้นี่นา// เสียงกลั้วหัวเราะในลำคอดังตามมา

//อืม// เสียงกุกกักดังขึ้นเมื่อเคโกะขยับตัว

“....” สกายนิ่งเงียบฟังเสียงใครบางคนผ่อนลมหายใจ ขณะเดียวกันก็ดึงหมอนข้างมากอด เหมือนจะได้กลิ่นที่คุ้นเคยจางๆ ลอยอ้อยอิ่งใต้จมูก จวบจนเสียงหวานนุ่มนวลเริ่มเอื้อนเอ่ย

//ตอนนี้ห้องมีแต่กลิ่นสกายล่ะ//

//บนหมอน//

//เตียง//

//ผ้าห่ม//

//มันมีกลิ่นสกาย//

//พี่ได้กลิ่นสกาย//

".....พูดเว่อร์ไปแล้ว"

เด็กหนุ่มหน้าเห่อร้อน ถ้าไม่ใช่เพราะลองดมสิ่งของที่เคโกะพูดมีหรือจะเป็นอย่างงี้ พอเอาหน้าซุกหมอนก็ยิ่งร้อนแทบระเบิด เพราะนี่ก็หมอนของเคโกะ ผ้าห่มของเคโกะ เตียงก็ของเคโกะ หรือแม้แต่ห้องห้องนี้ก็ของเคโกะ รู้ตัวอีกทีความคิดถึงก็พาสกายมาหยุดที่ห้องเคโกะได้สำเร็จตั้งแต่อีกฝ่ายจากไปแล้ว

//พูดจริงนะ//

//อยากกอดสกายจัง//

"ฮื่อ..." สกายคุดคู้ตัวใต้ผ้าห่ม ความรู้สึกร้อนรุ่มกระจายไปทั่วเรือนกาย

//คิดถึงจะตายแล้ว//

เขาก็จะตายอยู่แล้ว "....เหมือนกัน"

เป็นอันจดจำไว้ว่านี่คงเป็นบทลงโทษของคนที่แอบลอบเข้าห้องคนอื่น

.

.

.

เป็นเวลาเย็นย่ำแล้วหลังจากกลับมาถึงคอนโด ไฟในห้องไม่ได้ถูกเปิดไว้ มีเพียงแสงสีส้มของอาทิตย์ยามเย็นแทรกเข้ามาตามช่องว่างของม่านหนา กับอีกจุดกำเนิดแสงคือสมาร์ตทีวีจอใหญ่ เสียงถูกหรี่ให้เบาลง ภาพแอนิเมชันสองมิติยังคงดำเนินเรื่องตามปกติเกิดเป็นแสงวูบวาบกระทบบนร่างที่นั่งเบียดกันบนโซฟาตัวใหญ่

สกายขยับตัวอย่างระมัดระวัง ดูเหมือนเคโกะจะผล็อยหลับไปแล้ว ร่างสูงขดตัวใต้ผ้าห่ม ศีรษะซบไหล่สกายด้วยใบหน้านิ่งสงบ อาจจะเพราะเหนื่อยจากการเดินทางจึงปรากฏความอ่อนล้าให้เห็นอยู่บ้างประปราย สกายเตรียมจะปิดทีวีก็ถูกขัดขวางโดยมือของคนข้างๆ

“นึกว่าหลับแล้ว” สกายวางรีโมตลง มองหมามือปลาหมึกข้างกายที่ยังหลับตาพริ้มแต่กลับสามารถคว้ามือเขาไว้ได้อย่างแม่นยำ

“ก็แค่หลับตาเฉยๆ” เคโกะจับมือสกายไว้อยู่อย่างนั้น ก่อนใช้นิ้วโป้งลูบเส้นเลือดบนหลังมือของคนเด็กกว่าเล่น เวลาอยู่กับสกาย เคโกะรู้สึกผ่อนคลายเหมือนได้รับน้ำเย็นชำระล้างจิตใจ จะบอกว่านักถือศาสนาสกายก็ไม่ถือว่าเกินไป

“ถ้าเหนื่อยก็นอน เดี๋ยวผมออกไปซื้อข้าว”

“ไม่เอา อยากอยู่กับสกาย” โกลเด้นตัวโตงอแง กอดรัดสกายเสียแน่น ส่วนคนโดนกอดก็ไม่ได้ขัดขืนอะไร ยอมปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายออดอ้อนแต่โดยดี สกายก็ปฏิเสธไม่ได้หรอกว่าอยากถูกเจ้าลูกหมาอ้อนอยู่เหมือนกัน ไม่เจอกันตั้งหลายวันก็โหวงเหวงนิดหน่อย ถึงจะโทรหา วิดีโอคอลกันบ้างก็ไม่เท่าเจอกันจริง

คิดถึงเสียงเคโกะอยู่เหมือนกัน เสียงที่ไม่ได้ดังจากโทรศัพท์

“~จะต้มจะผัดหรือจะทอดก็ดี จะลงมือทำอะไรๆ ก็จะให้แฮปปี้ เสร็จแล้วเราก็…กินกันให้เต็มที่~”

อยู่ ๆ เคโกะก็ร้องเพลงออกมา ตามองจอโทรทัศน์ที่มีชาวเดอร์ตัวน้อยชุดสีม่วงๆ วิ่งป่วนครัวเล่นด้วยใบหน้าเปื้อนยิ้ม เวลาเคโกะดูการ์ตูนตาจะประกายวาวเหมือนเด็กๆ ที่รอดูการ์ตูนยามเช้าเลยทีเดียว

“รู้ไหม ชาวเดอร์เป็นแมวล่ะ ร่างผสมแมว หมี กระต่าย”

“จริงดิ?” สกายมองชาวเดอร์ พยายามหาเค้าโครงความเป็นแมว หมี กระต่ายอย่างที่อีกคนว่าไว้ ก็มีส่วนคลับคล้ายคลับคลาอยู่

“จริง พี่ว่านะ สกายเหมือนชาวเดอร์เลย” ยังไม่ทันให้สกายได้สงสัย เจ้าตัวก็ว่าต่อ “เนี่ยมีเขี้ยวแหลมๆ” เคโกะยิงฟันชี้เขี้ยวตัวเองประกอบ “กินจุด้วย โอ๊ย!”

“จุที่ไหน” ฝ่ามือฟาดแขนอีกคนไปทีหนึ่ง คนตัวโตหางลู่หูตกลูบแขนตัวเองป้อยๆ

“กินจุก็รัก”

“กินจุก็รัก หึ” สกายเลียนเสียงเคโกะพลางพูดงุบงิบต่อท้าย “พูดสักทีนะ”

“อ๊ะ ง่า ไม่พูดพี่ก็รักสกายนะ” เคโกะอมยิ้มในใจ ไม่นึกว่าจะโดนสกายพูดแบบนี้ แอบดีใจไม่น้อยที่มีคนอยากได้ยิน “อยากให้พูดแล้วเหรอ”

“อยากให้พูดแล้ว อยากพูดตอนไหนก็พูด” สกายดึงผ้าห่มมาปั้นเป็นก้อนม้วนไว้บนตัก ต่อยๆ ใส่จนยับยวบ

“จริง?” สกายพยักหน้า “รักฟ้า”

“อือฮึ” ว่าแล้วเจ้าหมาก็จุ๊บแก้มไปทีหนึ่งแล้วสังเกตปฏิกิริยาอีกคน “อืม” พอมีสัญญาณตอบรับเคโกะก็เริ่มได้ใจ ตาวาววับ

“รักสกายม้ากมาก” จุ๊บอีกที

“อื้อ”

“แล้วถ้าไม่พูดแต่ทำแบบนี้ล่ะ” ริมฝีปากสีชมพูอ่อนถูกประทับด้วยจุมพิตนุ่มนวลเพียงชั่วครู่ สกายเบี่ยงตัวเข้าหา ลิ้มรสจูบที่ย้ำลงมาอีกครั้งและอีกครั้ง เด็กหนุ่มส่งเสียงในลำคออย่างพึงใจจนกระทั่งอีกฝ่ายผละออก

“งั้นมาชดเชยที่ไม่พูดตั้งเป็นอาทิตย์”

เคโกะพรมจูบทั่วแผ่นอกเนียน กล้ามเนื้อสวยงามถูกประทับด้วยคำรักเงียบเชียบ เด็กหนุ่มหายใจติดขัด ร่างกายตื่นตัวกับสัมผัสรุ่มร้อน สกายรู้สึกถึงอุณหภูมิที่ทิ้งไว้บนผิวกาย มือใหญ่คู่นั้นสำรวจเสียถ้วนทั่ว แหวนเงินสองวงครูดผิวเล็กน้อย ทิ้งเป็นไอเย็นของโลหะไว้ทุกหนแห่ง สกายจิกผมคนด้านบนทันทีเมื่อเจ้าแหวนซุกซนเริ่มถลำลึกลง และลึกลง...

“เตียง....”

_//~กินได้อีก กินได้อีก รู้ไหมชาวเดอร์กินได้อีก กินได้อีก กินได้อีก รู้ไหมชาวเดอร์กินได้อีก~//_

“ชาวเดอร์...” เสียงทุ้มหัวเราะในลำคอ สกายได้ยินดังนั้นก็หน้าแดงเถือก “งั้นก็กินเยอะๆ นะ”

พรุ่งนี้บ๊ายบายช่องการ์ตูนได้เลย!

_/ล้าลาหล่าล้าลาล้า แล้วอาหารได้หรือยังฮะ! /_

_/ราดา ราดา รา/_

_/ผมบอกแล้วนะทรัฟเฟิล ไฟเออร์เบอร์เกอร์น่ะเป็นอาหารที่ติดไฟง่ายที่สุด…/_

_/และถ้าหากมันแตะกับชิ้นอื่นเข้าละก็…/_

_/…ระเบิดตู้ม! .../_

_/ครัวพังหมด/_

_/ฮะ ครัวพังเลยเหรอฮะ/_

_/ไม่ต้องห่วง มันแค่ภาพวาด/_

ปล. ฝากด้วยค่า อาจมีงง ๆ บ้าง ไว้จะแก้มือใหม่ในเรื่องหน้า ขอขอบคุณทุกคนที่อ่านจนถึงตรงนี้ค่ะ


End file.
